1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operating method for an operating system. Particularly, the invention relates to an operating method for a dual operating system, a portable device and a docking system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
To cope with a busy pace of modern life, various mobile devices occupying less space and easy to carry are developed. Taking a smart phone as an example, it not only has various functions of a conventional communication device, but also allows a user to write documents, send and receive emails, browse websites, or use instant messaging software through software inbuilt therein. Namely, the mobile device is not only used for making phone calls, but is also used to provide diversified functions as that does of a smaller personal computer, and with development of wireless network techniques, usage of theses functions is not limited by time and space, and for the modern people demanding efficiency, such device has become one of independent tools in daily life.
The aforementioned portable electronic device generally applies a mobile operating system to implement various functions. Compared to a general computer operating system used in notebook computers, desktop computers or terminal devices, the mobile operating system cannot achieve diversified functions as that does of the general computer operating system. For example, a window operating system such as Windows XP or Windows VISTA can handle complicated works such as document editing and image processing, etc., and have higher performance than the mobile operating system. Therefore, in order to improve the performance of the portable electronic device, the conventional technique provides a docking system having a dual operating system structure, in which portability of the mobile operating system and functionality of the general computer operating system are integrated. However, in operation of the dual operating system, when one operating system is switched to another operating system, a lot of time is wasted for waiting the portable electronic device to stop the currently executed operating system, and reboot and start another operating system. Such process is not only time-consuming, but is also of no avail for switching the two operating systems.